


Gapples, Chests, and Villagers in Boats

by adri_bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manipulation, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_bee/pseuds/adri_bee
Summary: "Tommy's mind went fuzzy. He couldn't see straight, and Techno's voice sounded like he was at the opposite end of a tunnel. He couldn't focus on anything around him, instead his head filled with the sound of explosions. Everything he's ever worked for in his, honestly pathetic, area of exile blown to smithereens. He heard Dream's voice, repeatedly telling Tommy how disappointed he was in him."-----------------------------------------------------Techno comes home frustrated and accidentally snaps at Tommy, reminding him of his time with Dream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 526





	Gapples, Chests, and Villagers in Boats

**Author's Note:**

> Been binge reading SBI fics and a lot of them had Tommy centric angst, so I decided to contribute to that :D  
> So SBI (minus Wilbur [sorry]) hurt/comfort!

Walking carefully around the villagers sat in boats, Tommy reached Techno's perfectly arranged chests. He opened them one by one, rummaging through the items to find what he wanted, disorganizing them in the process. Techno wouldn't be mad. Tommy's done this more than once and the older man never had any overly negative reaction, just telling Tommy to "stop going through his things."

Today though, things were different.

Techno came home in a hurry, clearly frustrated by something since the door slamming shut could be heard by Tommy from downstairs. A different, but familiar voice could be heard trying to calm Techno down.

"Techno, we'll find a way to get your stuff back later. Just relax for now, okay?" Tommy recognized this to be Phil's voice.

Phil was glad to see that Techno took some deep breaths and began to calm. That was going well until they both heard something falling below them, and a much louder than anticipated "fuck!"

Techno and Phil rushed down the ladder expecting Tommy to be hurt, but they were met with the sight of the young boy in a pile of golden apples with a knocked over chest above him. This was quite amusing for Phil, made clear by the loud laughter coming from the man. Techno, however, didn't find it that funny. No, he looked like he was about to explode, and not in a good way.

"Tommy, what the f- What were you doing?!"

"Uh.." Tommy glanced at the apples that surrounded him. "Trying to get some gapples, big man." He said with a grin.

"Haven't I made it _very_ clear that I don't want you stealing my stuff?"

"Hey, Techno, calm down. I'm sure we can clean this up, right Tommy-"

"No, Phil! That's not the point. He keeps stealing my stuff when I've been constantly telling him to not!"

"Techno, I'm sorry-"

"Just learn to listen, Tommy!" Techno shouted.

_"Learn to listen…"_

Tommy flinched, "No, wait, Techno, I'm really sorry.."

The older man didn't notice the younger's reaction to his outburst. "Tommy, you've done this eight or nine times now! Sorry doesn't always cut it. You're living in my house, messing up my chests, taking my things. I wouldn't mind that much if you asked but-"

_"Sorry doesn't cut it."_

Tommy's mind went fuzzy. He couldn't see straight, and Techno's voice sounded like he was at the opposite end of a tunnel. He couldn't focus on anything around him, instead his head filled with the sound of explosions. Everything he's ever worked for in his, honestly pathetic, area of exile blown to smithereens. He heard Dream's voice, repeatedly telling Tommy how disappointed he was in him. 

_"Hiding things from me in a place where I wouldn't find it? Are you serious, Tommy?"_

_"No, no Dream I'm really sorry, really!"_

_"Drop all your items."_

_"No, wait Dream, please- I-I won't do it again! I promise!'_

_"Drop your items, Tommy."_

_Dream was scarily calm for a man who was incredibly angry. He watched as the unstable teen dug a small whole and dumped all his items into it. Dream smiled maliciously under his mask, finding it so hilarious that he has Tommy wrapped around his finger like that._

_"Tommy, you can't go into the nether. And, no one can visit you. Not until you learn to listen to me. Understand?" Tommy nodded._

In reality, Techno and Phil watched as Tommy spoke to himself, quieter than he had ever been in his whole life, and dropped all the items; ones that he had taken from Techno's storage, and his own.

The two adults exchanged the same look on their face; concern, worry, and anger. They knew when Tommy had whispered Dream's name, something was up. Phil reached out to touch the blond's arm, which immediately made Tommy pull away, backing up to the wall and sliding down so that he was a vulnerable, shaking little ball. Guilt washed over Techno, making him regret snapping like that. Especially at Tommy, who he knew had issues from his time with Dream

Phil crouched down next to Tommy. "Toms? It's me, Phil. You're safe. We're in Techno's house. Can you tell me some things you can see?" This was a grounding tactic Phil had learned about in case of situations like these. Tommy listing off things he can see around him would help bring him back to the present.

Tommy glanced up nervously, looking between Techno and Phil. "You and Techno," he said, voice shaky, "gapples, chests, and villagers in boats.." Phil nodded, smiling.

"Now take a few deep breaths. Then we can go upstairs and relax, alright? I think you both need that today."

Once Tommy had calmed his breathing, Phil helped him up and they all went upstairs. The teen collapsed on the soft couch in the corner of the room, exhausted from the episode he just had. Techno sat awkwardly next to Tommy, trying to fund the right words to say.

"Uh.. I'm sorry. For snapping and making you go through.. whatever that was."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for stealing your stuff again. I'll ask next time, promise." Techno nodded, acknowledging the apology and accepting it, in his own way.

Phil watched his sons, content with the fact that they were on good terms. He also planned to stay here to look after Tommy, because he knows that Techno won't be much help if this were to happen again. But as long as they were safe, Phil was happy.


End file.
